MI MÁS GRANDE META
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Solo me falta un mes para salir de este agujero, un mes para llevar a cabo mi objetivo más osado y grande que me llenará de una gran alegría y gozo. muchos podrán llamarlo terquedad, determinación, estupidez o como quieran llamarlo. pero yo sé lo que quiero y no me detendré por nada del mundo para realizar ¡MI MÁS GRANDE META! Reto #3: emociones y sentimientos


**MI MÁS GRANDE META**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, me vuelvo a presentar con otro de mis peculiares fics especiales ya que no solo se trata de un personaje olvidado de la serie, sino porque esto también forma parte del reto #3 Emociones y Sentimientos del foro South Park Hispano y por su puesto yo no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos y decidí participar. Me toco la Determinación.**

 **El personaje que lo protagonizará es la copia barata de Hánnibal Lecter que lo sabe todo con respecto al papel higiénico cuando es usado para empapelar casas, cuya capacidad de deducción lo habría vuelto uno de los aliados más poderosos de la ley si no se hubiera vuelto un experto en el tema al ponerlo en práctica en incontables ocasiones.**

 **Se trata de… ¡JOSH MEYERS! (Como ha pasado antes, solo se oye el canto de los grillos y pasa una planta rodante) si no lo recuerdan, apareció en uno de los capítulos de la temporada 7 cuando el inútil oficial Barbreidy fue a pedirle ayuda para descubrir quién empapeló una casa.**

 **Él es incluso más olvidado que otros personajes que han tenido importancia por lo menos una sola vez en la serie, como Trent Boyett, Mark Romper Stromper, Bridón Gueermo, Mint Berry Crunch y otros más. Y como me encanta manejar personajes olvidados, decidí darle un respiro.**

 **Empecemos. South Park no me pertenece (por desgracia) es de los huevones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que todavía no reconocen su noviazgo, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mi propiedad y todo será contado desde el punto de vista de Josh.**

Me removí en mi cama mientras murmuraba algunas cosas debido al bello sueño que estaba teniendo en esos momentos ¡TODO PARECÍA TAN REAL! Tanto así que lo sentía en carne propia. La suave textura del rollo de papel en mi mano derecha, la brisa refrescante que me golpeó cuando me incliné hacia atrás agarrando impulso para lanzarlo.

Sonrío de medio lado ya que estaba a punto de darle el toque final a mi obra maestra y por la cual he tenido que pasar por diferentes obstáculos y penurias. Nada ni nadie podrá evitar que yo pueda realizar lo que tanto he anhelado hacer con desde que…

-¡DESPIERTEN, HOLGAZANES!- fui sacado de esa bella fantasía por el grito de uno de los guardias. Muchos se quejaron bastante molestos, pero yo no ya que me levanté con toda calma mientras bostezaba, y después de relamerme los labios, tallarme los ojos y estirar los brazos.

Seguía sonriendo y me acerqué a unas líneas marcadas en la pared que representan los días que he estado aquí y hago una nueva usando solamente la uña del índice de la mano derecha.

-Un día menos para poder hacer realidad esa fantasía- reí para luego dirigirme a mi compañero de celda que seguía durmiendo profundamente en la cama de arriba -arriba, Mark. Deja de fantasear con Blanca Nieves y las demás princesas de Disney- lo empuje divertido por la sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en su cara y porque balbuceaba el nombre de esas perras calenturientas.

-Si Blanca Nieves… sigue comiendo mi manzana…- solté un bramido por eso, así que le di un golpe en la nuca para que reaccionara de una vez por todas -¡CUIDADO CON LA BRUJA MALVADA!- se despertó todo alterado y viendo de un lado a otro -Ah mierda… solo eres tú, Josh- se quejó luego de sobarse la cara.

-No. Soy el príncipe encantador que ha venido a despertarte con el beso del verdadero amor y demás tipo de mariconerías. Ahora levántate para llevarte a un reino muy, muy lejano- me burlé e hice que se pusiera de pie murmurando algunos cuantos insultos.

-Solo te aprovechas porque te queda menos de un mes en este agujero…- bostezó abriendo enormemente la boca -no sabes la suerte que tienes- se paró tronándose la espalda.

-Sí, será una pena cuando me vaya ya que todos se pondrán tristes por mi partida…- fingí estar afligido por eso -pero hasta entonces… ¿Buscamos al gorila de Trent para darle otra buena tunda al grupo de Robert?- sonrió enormemente por mi sugerencia.

-Ya sabes lo que digo: cuenta conmigo- asentí, y cuando abrieron nuestra celda, fuimos a buscar al mastodonte que teníamos por compinche y líder del grupo.

Aunque no bromeaba del todo cuando dije que cuando me vaya me iba a poner sumamente triste. Ya que me apartaré de mis camaradas y no podría joder a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se me cruce en el camino junto a ellos y demostrar quienes son los más cojonudos sin que nadie nos ponga un alto…

Pero bueno, supongo que eso es parte de crecer ya que uno no puede quedarse estancado en la misma rutina de siempre y debe expandir sus horizontes para sentir nuevas emociones y afrontar nuevos desafíos, en especial si se hace aquello que su corazón pida a gritos que haga (Que cursi sonó esto) y yo ya no puedo esperar por más tiempo hacer lo que el mío tango anhela.

¿Qué es lo que tanto deseo hacer con fervor y que no puedo seguir esperando ni un segundo más para poder llevarlo a cabo? Eso es muy fácil de responder, pero para entenderlo, primero habría que retroceder muchos años en la historia de mi vida, específicamente cuando era un niñito.

Nunca conocí a mis padres debido a que estos murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando solo era un bebe, por lo que estuve bajo el cuidado de una tía. Era buena persona, pero bastante distraída y por lo general se le escaba muchos detalles de mi vida y no era del todo consciente de mis acciones tanto buenas como malas.

Cosa que al principio me molestaba, pero con el paso del tiempo le pude sacar provecho a eso y hacer muchas travesuras sin que me castigara o me llamara la atención de alguna manera.

Pero si lo que piensan es que con eso yo me volví un ladrón o asesino o un violador o algo así y por eso es que estoy aquí, están muy equivocados. El motivo es por algo que hice cuando tenía 7 años en una fría noche de Halloween que marcó el rumbo de mi vida para siempre…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba con mis amigos de ese entonces caminando por las calles yendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces. Estábamos muy felices, tanto por el hecho de recibir golosinas, como por hacer alguna que otra broma acorde a esa fecha especial._

 _-¿Qué te dio esa vieja a ti, Josh?- me preguntó uno de ellos disfrazado de Power Ranger._

 _-Unas mentas, chicles y barra nutritiva- dije con decepción y molestia al quitarme mi bozal. Yo me había vestido como un demente de manicomio -una completa cochinada._

 _-Debimos haberle tirado más huevos podridos para que aprendiera a no ser tan "culta"- bromeó otro de ellos, que se vestía de Freddy Krueger, para darle una mordida a su barra de chocolate._

 _Llegamos hasta una vieja casa que estaba en pésimas condiciones. Al principio creímos que eso era una decoración para asustar a los que se le acercaran, pero cuando el dueño abrió la puerta, confirmamos que no era una alteración y ese era su estado natural._

 _-¡DULCE O TRETA!- extendimos nuestras bolsas para que nos diera dulces._

 _-¡Fuera de mi propiedad, mocosos odiosos!- se trataba del típico vejestorio cascarrabias y tacaño que nos cerró la puerta en nuestras caras y oímos como le puso cerradura._

 _-Ese viejo decrepito… saben lo que esto significa ¿Verdad, muchachos?- nuestro líder nos vio y todos asintieron, excepto yo que me preocupé bastante._

 _-¿En serio tenemos que volver a hacer esto? ¿No creen que han sido suficientes bromas por esta noche?- estaba algo asustado debido a que en ese entonces yo era bastante tímido para hacer bromas de ese calibre._

 _-No empieces a comportarte de nuevo como marica, Josh. ¡Ese viejo decrepito debe pagar por ser tan tacaño!- me regañó nuestro líder -¿Qué nos queda aún para hacer bromas?-le preguntó a uno de ellos disfrazado de Rafael, una de las Tortugas Ninja._

 _-Veamos…- husmeó en otra bolsa -maldición… se nos acabaron los huevos podridos, los pañales usados, las cascaras de plátano y los condones usados. Solo nos quedan rollos de papel higiénico- los demás soltaron un bramido de molestia._

 _-Peor es nada. ¡ANDANDO!- tomaron los rollos y fueron a posicionarse en los diferentes extremos de la casa -y tú, Josh. Espero que no te achicopales de nuevo ¿Entendido?- bruscamente me pasaron algunos de los rollos._

 _Yo también tomé posición y cuando se dio la orden, todos comenzaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas los rollos. Lo dudé un momento, pero después de suspirar también lancé el que tenía en mis manos._

 _Al principio no sentía algo fuera de lo usual, pero a medida que lanzaba los otros rollos, sentía una euforia y satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido hasta ese momento ¡ME SENTÍA TAN VIVO!_

 _Ver como cada uno de los rollos rodeaban la casucha y llegaban hasta el otro lado dejando tras de sí un rastro de papel sanitario me causaban tanta alegría que no disimulé para nada mis risas que opacaban por completo las de mis amigos, incluso estos se me quedaron viendo con miedo creyendo que perdí todo ápice de cordura._

 _¡AL DIABLO CON ELLOS Y CON LAS NORMAS DE LA SOCIEDAD! Muchas personas necesitan de implementos para sentirse vivos y plenos, ya sea drogarse o tirarse en paracaídas desde un avión o algo así ¡ESTA ERA MI DROGA PARA SENTIR UNA DICHA INCONMENSURABLE!_

 _Y eso que aún no había ocurrido lo mejor._

 _-¡¿Pero qué diablos creen que hacen, mocosos malcriados?!- ese viejo culo arrugado salió de su casa empuñando una escopeta -mi casa… ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi casa?!- vio cómo su pocilga estaba casi totalmente cubierta de papel higiénico._

 _Ver su cara de horror solo aumento mi felicidad. Como sus ojos reflejaban un miedo atroz y gran desesperación al no saber qué hacer o decir al respecto ¡Son como dos joyas brillantes! Lo que daría por ver siempre esa expresión en el rostro de las demás personas._

 _-Ustedes…- al fijar su vista en nosotros, su semblante cambió a uno de ira pura -¡LOS VOY A LLENAR DE PLOMO!- recargó su arma y nos apuntó para volarnos las tapas de los sesos._

 _-¡CORRAN RÁPIDO!- todos comenzamos a huir por nuestras vidas. Pero mientras que mis amigos gritaban como nenas asustadas, yo volvía a reír a carcajadas aún con ese buen sabor de boca._

 _Evitamos por poco ser llenados de plomo y nos detuvimos a descansar cerca de un callejón. Todos respirábamos de manera agitada por el cansancio y algunos de ellos lloraban como maricas._

 _-Estuvo cerca… creo que tenías razón todo este tiempo, Josh- me habló el disfrazado de Freddy, pero yo no les prestaba atención ya que les daba la espalda y estaba inclinado apoyando mis manos en las rodillas respirando más agitado que ellos -¿Josh? ¿Estás bien?- me pusieron una mano en el hombro creyendo que estaba lastimado de alguna manera o algo así._

 _-Ah… ah…- cerré los ojos mientras que lentamente sonreí de oreja enormemente -je, je, je…- empecé a reír levemente al incorporarme -¡JAJAJAJA!- los volví a aterrar con esta carcajada -¡Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida!- al girar para verlos, podía jurar que casi se cagaron en los pantalones -¡HAGÁMOSLO DE NUEVO! Busquemos más papel higiénico y empapelemos todas las casas que podamos ¡Y RÁPIDO!- tenía ganas de más ¡MUCHO MÁS!_

 _-Creo que lo hemos perdido…- susurró el que estaba vestido de Tortuga Ninja._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y así fue como desarrollé ese particular gusto por empapelar casas y estructuras con papel sanitario. Tal vez para muchas personas esto parezca algo estúpido e infantil, y ciertamente yo tampoco sé cómo explicar esa repentina y extraña fascinación por empapelar casas. Pero si esto me causa tanta alegría, gozo y dicha ¡¿Por qué no darme el gusto?!

Pero no me conformaba solo con empapelar casas comunes y corrientes, me ponía retos que consistían en empapelar conjuntos de casas, edificios de todos los tamaños ¡E incluso mansiones de lujo! Hacía esto ya que representaban desafíos más difíciles y mientras más difícil resulte ser un desafío ¡MAYOR EL ES GOZO QUE SE OBTIENE!

Muchos dicen que desaprovecho mi enorme potencial ya que yo soy muy inteligente y tengo una capacidad de deducción que pocos poseen, y en vez de usar estos dones para algo provechoso, los "desperdicio" empapelando casas y demás estructuras.

¡BAH! A mí me vale un gorro si desperdicio mis "dones ". Estos yo los uso como se me venga en gana ¡Y nada ni nadie me obligara a usarlos para el beneficio de alguien más!

Además ¿De qué rayos se quejan? Si en más de una ocasión han recurrido a mí cuando aficionados hacen de las suyas. Cada vez que un malandro de poca monta hace alguna broma relacionada con papel higiénico, enseguida recurren a mí para que les diga quién pudo haber hecho eso y como es su aptitud o cuál es su modus operandi.

Se dice que para atrapar a un criminal, hay que recurrir a otro que sepa cómo piensa para así saber sus movimientos y cuál será su próxima jugada. Yo como soy un experto en el tema de bromas con papel higiénico, puedo deducir fácilmente los movimientos de un amateur con tan solo recibir un poco de información sobre el caso y lo que ha hecho. Y a todos esos hipócritas de mierda que me piden ayuda, les costa totalmente que he sido de mucha ayuda para detener a esos mediocres.

Volviendo al tema de mi fascinación de empapelar casas y estructuras, debo darle las gracias al incompetente e inútil oficial Bardreidy debido a que gracias a él, pude lograr realizar uno de mis más grandes sueños hace muchos años.

Me estaba pidiendo ayuda para investigar a unos delincuentes juveniles que empapelaron la casa de una maestra de arte, pero no fue muy necesaria mi intervención ya que uno de ellos se entregó y delató al resto. Pero hubo un momento en que se distrajeron el cual aproveché para escapar.

¿Y adivinan que hice una vez que estuve libre? ¡EMPAPELÉ LA CASA BLANCA! No estoy exagerando ¡En serio empapelé esa edificación que supuestamente tiene la mejor seguridad del mundo!

Muy a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, burlar su seguridad no es nada del otro mundo, solo se requiere un poco de paciencia y planeación. Debieron haber visto las caras que puso el presidente, el servicio secreto y todos los que descubrieron lo que hice al día siguiente ¡NO PODÍAN CREERLO Y ESTABAN TOTALMENTE ASOMBRADOS Y FURIOSOS!

Tengo una foto de sus reacciones, y cada vez que me siento triste por alguna razón, con tan solo verla me levantan los ánimos como no tienen ni idea. Y no solo eso, sino que además puedo fanfarronear y presumir, después de todo, ¿Qué otra persona puede decir que empapeló la Casa Blanca? ¡Nadie más aparte de mí!

No solo fue ese lugar, sino también otras edificaciones y estructuras famosas que supuestamente son "intocables" tanto de Estados Unidos como de otros lugares del mundo. Como el Pentágono, la Torre Eiffel, la Torre Inclinada de Pizza, las Pirámides de Egipto, el Vaticano, la Muralla China, las Torres de Moscú y varias más.

Si he podido ir a todos esos lugares es gracias a mi acaudalada tía que es más lenta que un caracol al momento de darse cuenta de eso. Para empapelar alguno de esos sitios, debo tomarme cierto tiempo para saber que sistemas de seguridad tiene, cuáles son sus puntos débiles y posibles rutas de escape en caso de ser descubierto.

Es una ardua labor, pero como pasó con ese viejo y con los de la Casa Blanca, ver las expresiones de todos ellos hace que todo el sudor y sangre que derrame valga toda la pena.

Una persona cualquiera tiraría la toalla antes de siquiera partir de la línea de meta para llevar a cabo tareas de tal magnitud. Yo por supuesto no soy una persona cualquiera y no me rindo ante nada ni nadie.

No importa que obstáculos se me pongan en el camino, de alguna forma u otra los sortearé para poder cumplir con mi objetivo. Cuésteme lo que me cueste ¡YO LO LOGRARÉ A TODA COSTA!

Y que esté aquí, no es un impedimento para mi siguiente golpe, solo es un leve retraso. Todo por haber bajado mi guardia y dejarme dominar por mis emociones cuando empapelé un museo…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba arrojando los últimos rollos de papel higiénico. Estaba usando un traje especial antitóxico debido a que los rollos estaban manchados de mierda podrida._

 _-Los museos siempre nos tratan de enseñar muchas cosas, pero nunca enseñan cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones- bromeé tirando dos rollos al mismo tiempo -es que la historia está repleta de pura mierda, y los que no la conozcan, la volverán a cagar una y otra vez- iba arrojar el último._

 _De repente, oigo las patrullas de policía acercándose a mi posición. No puede ser ¿Cómo me descubrieron tan rápido? ¡DIABLOS! No tenía más opción que irme cuanto antes._

 _Al tirar el rollo, corrí lo más rápido que podía a medida que me quitaba el traje y lo dejaba tirado por la acera. Al meterme en un bosque, me quité también mis ropas y las quemé para no dejar rastro alguno y me puse montones de lociones para ocultar mi aroma._

 _Se suponía que debía irme enseguida, pero si lo hacía, no podía ver la cara del dueño del museo ni la de los encargados de cuidarlo en el momento que descubrían lo que hice. Me mantuve oculto viendo como esos polizontes llegaban y formaban un perímetro, cuando las primeras personas fueron hasta ellos para chismosear, yo también lo hice luego de ponerme un gorro, gafas y bello facial falso para mezclarme entre ellos y admiré mi obra._

 _-¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!- luche fuertemente para no reír por la cara que el dueño puso al sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos ¡Parecía a punto de morir de un infarto._

 _-Descuide. Atraparemos al monstruo responsable de esto- cuando un oficial dijo esto, estuve tentado a decir: "Huy sí ¿Y cómo? ¿Recurriendo a mí mismo para atraparme?"._

 _-Esta es una completa ridiculez. ¿Qué clase de persona se toma la molestia para hacer algo como esto? Solo un perfecto retrasado mental se prestaría para algo así, alguien que tiene la misma mierda de los rollos dentro de su cabeza- cuando otro dijo esto, mi semblante cambió totalmente._

 _¿Yo un retrasado mental? ¡¿YO UN RETRASADO MENTAL?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme esto? ¡¿Quién se estaba creyendo ese maldijo hijo de puta al rebajarme a mí y a todo mi esfuerzo de ese modo diciendo que era una completa ridiculez?!_

 _-¡¿USTED QUÉ PUEDE SABER?! ¡¿Tiene idea de todo el tiempo que me tomé para planear todo esto y…?!- estaba tan cegado por la ira, que mi juicio se nubló y expresé todo mi odio -Oh, oh._

 _-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡QUE ESE SUJETO NO SE VAYA DE AQUÍ!- apenas intenté irme, todos esos malditos me apuntaron con sus armas y me quitaron el bigote, gafas y gorro -Josh Meyers ¡Tal y como me lo supuse! Solo una mente tan retorcida como la tuya fue capaz de concebir esto- me pusieron las esposas -y esta vez, ni todo el dinero de tu tía no te va a poder sacar de aquí tan fácil como las veces anteriores._

 _-Eso lo veremos- gruñí para luego ver al dueño del museo -y espero que le haya gustado su nueva decoración. Para que así puedan ver lo que les espera antes de entrar- le sonreí con burla._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Por eso estoy aquí pagando una condena de 2 años (sería peor si no fuera por los abogados de mi tía) como dije al principio, tal vez no sea un asesino, ladrón o violador, pero manchar de esa manera la santidad de tanto propiedad pública como privada, me ha hecho merecedor de una fama sucia, en más de un sentido, je, je, je.

No está tan mal como muchos pensarían. Cuando era más joven me solían meter en celdas apartadas del resto de los reclusos echas de un fuerte cristal a prueba de balas para que no pudiera escapar, pero con el paso del tiempo me han tratado como si fuera un típico delincuente juvenil más del montón, cosa que me ofendió hasta que me acostumbre.

Al pasar eso pude hacerme amigo de otros cabronazos como yo. Mi compañero de celda Mark es bien temido y respetado por los demás internos pese a que es un fanático de Disney, pero el peor de todos es el gorila de Trent, un sujeto rubio, muy alto y musculoso que tiene una fuerza sin igual y siempre recurre a las trompadas para resolver cualquier tipo de situaciones.

Los tres somos conocidos como El Trío Terrible y somos los más perrones aquí. Pero pronto se volverá un dúo cuando salga; aunque si me vuelven atrapar luego de hacer mi siguiente movimiento, volveremos a ser los tres vale madres.

Ya puedo visualizar en mi mente lo que haré. A diferencia de otros maleantes que hacen planes en papel o escritos para poder llevarlos a cabo, yo solo los tengo guardados en mi cabeza para ser aún más impredecible de lo que ya soy y los repasó mil veces para asegurarme de que no me vuelvan a poner las manos encima.

Mi siguiente objetivo sin dudas es el más ambicioso de todos. No solo porque es una estructura muy grande, sino porque al igual que la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono, es uno de los símbolos más representativos del "gran poder estadounidense" y está fuertemente custodiada.

Es el Capitolio en Washington. En realidad ya le había puesto el ojo antes de atacar a ese museo. La simple idea de verme a mí mismo parado encima de la cúpula sonriendo de satisfacción mientras que a mi alrededor están los incontables royos de papel rodeándolo ¡Ha sido mi sueño más bello desde que he estado aquí enjaulado!

Lo que daría por poder llevar a cabo ahora mismo. Pero si ya esperé casi dos años, puedo esperar un mes más… ¿A quién engaño? ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESPERANDO UN SOLO SEGUNDO MÁS!

Uno se impacienta más cuando las cosas que tanto se quieren están cada vez más cerca ¡Estaba que me moría de la impaciencia! Pero luego de lo que pareció una jodida eternidad, llegó el momento de decir: "Nos vemos al rato".

-Adiós, demente. Mucha suerte con eso de empapelar el Capitolio- se despidió Mark.

-Lo mismo digo. Que la próxima vez no te enloquezcas cuando alguien denigre tu "gran obra"- Trent me hizo mofa. Sí que voy a echar de menos a estos huevones.

-Pues ya saben lo que digo: "Hay que defender los gustos de uno hasta el final y partirle la jeta a quien te lleve la contraria"- después de que riéramos, me retiré.

-¡MI SOBRINITO!- al salir fui recibido por mi tía que me abrazó y me dio muchos besos en la cara que estaba que se me caía por la vergüenza -¡Haz crecido tanto!- me vio de arriba abajo, pese a todo lo que he hecho, me sigue queriendo -espero que esta vez sí hayas aprendido de tus errores, jovencito- el tono con el que me regañó, solo me sacó una risa.

-Claro, tía. He aprendido mucho de mis errores…- la abracé para que no sospechara nada.

Estando libre, podía comenzar a volver ese sueño esa realidad. Obvio que no me iba arrojar de cabeza e ir directamente a empapelar el Capitolio enseguida. En dos años muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado y debía primero investigar para saber qué cosas debía o no hacer.

Es irónico que me haya estado muriendo de la impaciencia al faltarme un mes para salir de prisión, y que haya tenido que pasar otro mes para reunir toda la información necesaria para poder llevar a cabo mi jugada maestra.

En este momento me dirigía a Washington. Estaba en el auto de mi tía, que no sabía que lo tomé prestado, y junto a mí tengo todo el equipo necesario para lograr mi objetivo.

Pueden llamarlo terquedad, obsesión, determinación, sadismo, masoquismo, o quieran decirle. Mientras que en este mundo queden estructuras que puedan ser empapeladas, yo seguiré haciéndolo todas las veces que quiera para sentirme pleno y satisfecho sin importar las consecuencias.

Llegué a mi objetivo y era de noche, mi mejor aliada. No sé si pueda salirme con la mía o si me atraparan otra vez o incluso si me llegasen a matar; pero ahora que estoy aquí, no daré marcha atrás y ninguna fuerza de este mundo evitará que yo vuelva realidad ese bello sueño que he tenido durante dos años anteros, de poder conseguir…

 _ **MI MÁS GRANDE META…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 10/07/2016.**

 **Como siempre digo en casos como estos, espero que les haya gustado este fic contado desde el punto de vista del psicópata de Josh. Perdón si no me salió del todo bien, pero por favor tomen en cuenta que es la primera vez que manejo a este personaje en primera persona.**

 **¿Pero cumplí entonces con el reto de hacer un fic con la emoción Determinación? Porque no sé… creo que esto más bien fue Deseo o Placer u Obsesión. Pero en caso de que no lo haya logrado, tengo otras dos oportunidades de hacerlo bien (Espero)**

 **Ahora que esta copia barata de Hánnibal el Caníbal está tachado de mi lista de personajes olvidados de la serie por ya haberle hecho un fic, se me están acabando las opciones.**

 **Pero quién sabe, puede que en las otras dos oportunidades que me queden use también a otros personajes que han sido muy dejados de lado tanto por los maricas de Trey y Matt, como por parte de los autores de fan ficción ;D**


End file.
